The disclosure relates to glasses that do not contain alkali metals or their oxides. More particularly, the disclosure relates to alkali-free glasses that are formable by down-draw processes such as slot-draw and fusion-draw techniques. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to alkali-free glasses that can be formed into a clad layer for a glass laminate.